1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside handle for a sliding door, and more particularly, to an outside handle for a sliding door that is mounted in the sliding door and is rotated and slid to allow the sliding door to be opened or closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the case of a passenger vehicle, a grip of an outside handle is exposed at an outer portion of a door panel in order to open or close the door. A door latch assembly which can be latched or unlatched by a unit such as a remote controller, a key, or the like, is mounted at an inner portion of the door panel.
In cases in which a user is to open the door from the outside of the vehicle, when he/she presses an opening button of the remote controller, a solenoid within the door latch assembly receives a signal from the remote controller that causes the solenoid to move in such a way as to cause the door latch assembly to become unlatched. Then, when the user pulls the outside handle of the door in the direction in which the door is opened, the door can open.
In situations in which the door is opened as shown in FIG. 1, since a direction in which a force is applied to the handle and a direction in which the door is opened are the same, a problem does not occur. However, when the door is closed as shown in FIG. 2, since the outside handle is pulled in one direction to unlatch the door and is then pushed in an opposite direction in order to close the door, the operation of the door handle is inconvenient and unnatural.